An embodiment of the electronic device as is set forth in the opening paragraph is known from WO 2004/047059. The known electronic device comprises a flexible display conceived to be wound around a suitable roller for storage purposes. The known electronic device comprises means for counteracting mechanical damage and/or scratching of the front surface and the back surface of the flexible display. For this purpose the known electronic device is arranged with rigid bars cooperating with the back surface of the flexible display. The bars are arranged to function as spacers preventing the back surface from touching the front surface when the flexible display is stored. In order to prevent the back surface of the flexible display from being damaged by the spacer bars, a layer of flexible material is provided between the spacer bars and the back surface of the known display. The known flexible material may be integrated with the flexible display or may be loosely provided in an area between the back surface of the flexible display and the spacer bars.
It is a disadvantage of the known electronic device in that flexible display, which is usually manufactured from a delicate material, may be damaged by a suitable pointer, for example a finger or a pen, especially at areas coinciding with the spacer bar. In addition, the spacer bars cause small bending radii for the flexible display which may cause damage to a multilayer structure forming the flexible display.